Dianite (deity)
He is the most trustworthy god ;) ''-Dianite Episode'' About Dianite is the lord of Chaos(not evil), mischief, trade, bartering, bargaining, ambition and deception. To appease him one must mess with players. Dianite is the Devil-like deity in the world of Mianite. He has a demonic look to him. His skin is as a sickening red, he has a large gaping mouth, two white horns that adorn his head and strange black skin that covers his shoulders and elbows (which appears to be burnt, possibly from a battle between him and Lord Mianite). He has hoof like feet and a strange kilt like rag tied around his waist. Which is held up by a belt with a shining golden clasp. He also has strange black bands around each of his wrists. He has divine powers just like the lord of the over world Mianite. Dianite used to reside in the Nether in a nether brick temple named after himself until killed by his own follower on demand. It should be noted that Dianite, like all things, can not be simply categorized as they are complex beings with complex minds. Although his philosophy and actions have been corrupted over the years to ones of chaos and destruction, his official title (at least originally) was "The God of Liberty and Independence", opposing Mianite's "The God of Order and Unity". Despite the slow descent into evil that Dianite has gone into, as a ruler he is less tyrannical than his brother and therefore is still a valid choice as a god. Dianite is an extremist and believes that true freedom can only be achieved by the great destruction of Mianite's world. He is still a sensible person- he respects the concepts of order, unity, structure, and hierarchy, (which is why he wants his own temple and sees himself above his followers, setting rules for them) but only temporarily- using them against Mianite, but ultimately he dislikes those concepts. Mianite, on the other hand, will purely reject all concepts of freedom. This shows that, despite the clear evil in Dianite and the goodness of Mianite, the world is not always black and white. History Lord Dianite was once good. A young radical, the god oversaw the ability for mortals to choose what they want in the world, rivaling his brother who wanted rules set in place. While playing with his brother Mianite, a great corruption took his soul and commanded him to kill both Mianite and their father Trianite. Dianite, a child but still a god, was able to withstand this corruption and ignore it. Trianite had visions of his evil son, but only subconsciously. This unknowingly caused Trianite to treat Dianite more cruelly than his other son, who he praised. A great unbalance fell on the world, and the many mortals were subjected to a young Mianite's tyrannical ways. This caused Dianite to argue with his brother and the young god's old corruption was activated, and he sent out to kill Mianite and his father. But as these feuds went on their little sister Ianite saw it all happen. The only thing she wanted was to have her two brothers hug each other just one more time. But she was no where near that luck. Trianite was killed in battle, but Mianite survived. In anger for failing his task, Dianite destroyed the world. Mianite sent Dianite to the underworld and banished him from the light. He has been cursed from the unknown corruption to finish off his brother, and the curse slowly made him ugly and monstrous. Mianite created a new realm and as Dianite and his brother grew older, Dianite became more extreme and hateful wherease Mianite became embarrased by his old ways. When Dianite resurfaced on the new realm- this one being The Realm of Mianite rather than Trianite's old world- it brought about an old anger in Mianite and he forgot all about his embarrassment. Mianite returned to his angry, vengeful ways, ultimately making him a slightly worse god, whereas Dianite's emotions and intentions became unkown and mysterious. The two decided to settle the war using their followers rather than full combat. Dianite was killed by his own follower, Syndicate while he was assisting the others in saving Ianite along with Captain Capsize. Before his death he had told Syndicate "Its for the good of Dianite." After he was killed, Syndicate became the new Lord Dianite. Syndicate then gave himself the name"Mecha Dianite". Syndicate then became weak and devoted his life of living with all of his friends. Syndicate made a new friend, which was a true Dianite believer. His name is Farmer_Steve. Now Dianite is back in a Spirit like form attempting to recover his body with the help of Syndicate and his friends, including Lady Ianite. To take down Mianites rule and bring balance back to the overworld. Relationships Mianite *The relationship between Lord Mianite and Lord Dianite is brotherly, as shown in Episode 8 when Lord Dianite says to Mianite, "Well, well brother." Lord Dianite is the brother to Lord Mianite, who was the favorite child. This is his first appearance in the mortal world and has ventured far to find his brother, Lord Mianite, and seek his revenge for his death in an ancient battle which Mianite referred to in Episode 8, saying "Don't make me kill you again", when challenged by Lord Dianite. His father has kept him trapped in the Nether for a very long time and he wants to have his revenge because of his father's favoritism to Mianite and his betrayal on trapping him in the Nether. The only reason he found a way out is because his brother's Head Priest created a Nether Portal allowing him to escape, and create a presence as the Dark Lord in the mortal world to challenge Mianite. Syndicate *Tom and Dianite have made contact on Episode 6, where Dianite seemed to crown him his Black knight, gifting him the Dianite Bombs (which are creeper spawn eggs)' ''and the 'Sword of Dianite (which is a Diamond Sword enchanted with Smite V and Fire Aspect II)', before leaving Tom, he announced that it is "Game on", and then left.'' *Tom is technically the Priest of Dianite. *Tom is also the Champion of Lord Dianite. * Tom is Dianite's favorite therefore the Knight of Dianite. * Tom is the loyal keeper of the Dianite armour. * SynHD has killed Dianite and is now Lord Dianite v2. Uses of Divine Power So far, Dianite has only used his power for a few things: *''The Sword of Mianite' - Dianite had the sword of Mianite, which he gave to Tucker to grant Tucker's wish for revenge upon Syndicate in order to avenge his horse's death in Episode 6. *''The Dianite Bombs''http://land-of-mianite.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Dianite - Dianite gave Black Knight Tom the Bombs of Mianite as a gift when he gave him his title in Episode 6. *The Blade of Dianitehttp://land-of-mianite.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Dianite- Dianite gave Tom his blade when he gave made him his Priest and Knight in Episode 6, along with the words ''"Game on." *So far, Dianite hasn't actually done anything wrong, in fact, all he's done is give people items and blow up the Mianite temple, so we currently cannot label him as an evil god. He wields many strong weapons. Category:Major Gods Category:Team Dianite